<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling for a Doctor? by 13atoms (2Atoms)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643495">Calling for a Doctor?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/13atoms'>13atoms (2Atoms)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, Torturing the doctor, consensual hitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/13atoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master accidentally fell in love with the companion he kidnapped from The Doctor, destroying his "evil plan" to use them as bait in a trap. Now loyal to The Master, he can still find a way to use his lover to pull The Doctor in...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Dhawan)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calling for a Doctor?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Master!”</p><p>The Doctor’s voice reverberated through the TARDIS, outrage and horror clear in her voice. She hated using his name. She spit the word like an insult.</p><p>You winced in embarrassment at the thought of her seeing you like this. </p><p>
  <em>Where was she?</em>
</p><p>“Doctor, dearest. How are you?” The Master’s tone was lighter, more casual, you could imagine his lean against the console. You were slowly realising this was a phone call.</p><p>You cursed him for blindfolding you, wishing you could see what was happening.</p><p>“This isn’t a social call and you know it.”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” you could hear how he was toying with her, “I fancied a chat.”</p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>There was true anger in The Doctor’s tone, desperation.</p><p>
  <em>Just after you were taken, you realised. He had phoned just after he took you from her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn’t know you were safe. He was playing a game.</em>
</p><p>Around the gag in your mouth, you couldn’t speak. A small part of you wanted to tell The Doctor you were okay, on this ship by choice, but you’d seen The Master’s planning, how he needed to convince her you had been kidnapped.</p><p>You tried to stay quiet, even as The Master nonchalantly played with the remote he’d balanced on the console.</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>She must have noticed the little black remote too. You certainly had questions the first time The Master showed it to you, its accompanying toy now heavy inside of you. The Doctor’s demand sent a shiver of shame through you, sitting heavy in the pit of your stomach.</p><p>“This?”</p><p>
  <em>Click. Click.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Click. Click.</em>
</p><p>He played out a heartbeat rhythm on the buttons, each press sending a jolt of pleasure through your clit. It was the remote for the vibrating toy he’d stuffed inside of you, constantly buzzing, occasionally conducting pleasure through your entire pelvis.</p><p>It had been the first thing he’d done after the blindfold went on, after he’d strapped you to his heavy office chair in the TARDIS console room. His fingers had tested you, laved in his spit, scissoring to make sure you could take the toy.</p><p>Restraints pulled your legs apart, fastening to the back legs of the chair so your cunt was on clear display to him. Your arms had been bound behind your back, a gag in your mouth.</p><p>The toy had been alien to you, and you missed the warmth of his fingers as he removed them to insert it. It stretched you out, as he told you about his plan, giving a quick second’s rub to your clit to distract you as he had adjusted to the sex toy inside of you.</p><p>Or torture device, as you supposed he was convincing The Doctor. It was big, making you ache and whine in equal measure.</p><p>Lastly, he’d put a collar around your next.</p><p>“I need some pretty moans from you, okay?” he’d whispered, before you heard his footsteps cross the room.</p><p>The buzzing inside of you had started the second he began the call with The Doctor.</p><p>“If you’re looking for your pet, she’s here! You can’t say hello I’m afraid, she’s gotten herself in a spot of bother.”</p><p>“No!” the Yorkshire accent called, but you could barely hear her.</p><p>The buzzing inside of you was blissful agony. Your legs would be bruising against the soft ties he’d used to restrain them, and you started trying to free yourself, desperate to either finish yourself off or get the toy out, whichever was easier.</p><p>It was too much, too high too soon, and you tapped out the rhythm he’d taught against your chair arm. You caught his attention immediately.</p><p>“Aw… she’s struggling. Looks painful, that.”</p><p>The Master’s pitying voice, a lie faintly covering the truth, made you moan, trying to catch his attention as he bantered with an increasingly upset Doctor.</p><p>A whine left your mouth, and you felt the toy inside you grow less aggressive in its rhythm, gentler. You mumbled a thank you around your gag, knowing it would come out incomprehensible.</p><p>Painful? Your issue was more of the pleasurable nature.</p><p>The Doctor was still yelling<em>.</em></p><p>“Stop! Whatever you’re doing to her, stop!”</p><p>If the gag wasn’t there, you feared saying something, your moans sounding more sexual and less painful. He sent another jolt through your clit from inside of you, and you groaned, loud enough for The Doctor to hear.</p><p>She was begging for your life.</p><p>You didn’t want to hurt The Doctor, you really didn’t. But The Master needed her upset and emotional, running to save you. You couldn’t conceal your moans, your whines and your garbled begging. Could she see you? Your harshly rising chest? The garters and ripped bra you were wearing?</p><p>Could she see how you were dripping onto this chair, pussy clenching around the toy, trying to writhe your hips?</p><p>You felt a single tear absorbing into the blindfold, a sob wrack your body, and The Master’s voice caught your attention.</p><p>“Excuse me just a moment, Doctor. I believe our pretty little friend is getting free.”</p><p>She called your name, then The Master’s name, and you realised she certainly couldn’t see you.</p><p>“Leave her alone! You can have me, whatever you want, I swear just –”</p><p>You jumped at the feeling of his fingers brushing your skin, and he mumbled his apologies. You felt a new restraint, wrapped around your stomach, and he tied it quickly to the back of the chair. He pressed a single hand to you, over where the toy was inside you, and you rolled your head towards his arm, seeking out his touch.</p><p>“Okay?” he mumbled, thumb stroking your skin.</p><p>You nodded, and you felt his thumb once more, wiping the drool from your bottom lip.</p><p>“Good girl. This is going to hurt, okay?”</p><p>His breath danced across your cheek as he whispered.</p><p>Again, you nodded. He’d told you about this part, and you suddenly knew why he’d tied you down.</p><p>Loud enough for The Doctor to hear, he yowled like he’d been hurt, and you wondered what fucking theatre school he’d gone to. The stories he spun were so ridiculous, and you could imagine the wide grin on his face as The Doctor’s voice echoed through the ship.</p><p>“You bitch!”</p><p>If your mind wasn’t dragged away by pleasure, you would have laughed at him, pretending you’d even try to hurt him.</p><p>Across the console room The Doctor was cheering you on, promising to find you, and The Master quietly undid your gag, shushing you, and put his bare forearm to your mouth. You kissed against the skin, trying to figure out what to do next. The toy inside of you was barely vibrating, pleasurable enough to keep you wet, your brain <em>stupid</em>, but it was no struggle to keep quiet.</p><p>“Bite,” he whispered.</p><p>You frowned beneath your blindfold, but did as he asked, sinking your teeth in as gently as he could until he pinched your nipple harshly, and you bit down harder in retaliation.</p><p>“Good,” he mumbled. “Stay quiet.”</p><p>Distantly, The Doctor was still speaking.</p><p>“So much for being fucking <em>pacifists,</em>” The Master grumbled, marching away from you heavily, returning to his little performance, “she bit me!”</p><p>Even with your mouth free, you didn’t dare speak.</p><p>“Don’t… she’s not… let her go. She can’t hurt you, she’s…”</p><p>The Master scoffed, and you heard him returning yet again. The thrumming inside of you grew strong, rhythmic, distracting you as he lay his first blow.</p><p>A <em>crack</em> of skin on skin echoed through the ship as his palm collided with your breast, the toy inside you some distraction from the pain.</p><p>Again.</p><p>A new spot, your other breast, making you whimper and The Doctor’s voice scream out, demanding to know what was happening.</p><p><em>Again</em>.</p><p>You cried out loudly at the feeling of him striking again, where he’d just hit, and The Doctor’s voice relayed her heartbreak through the speakers.</p><p>“Master!”</p><p>You couldn’t help yourself, the moan in your voice, and you heard him hiss beside you.</p><p>The Doctor called your name, confused, and hands fumbled behind your head, undoing your blindfold. You blinked, overwhelmed by the sensation in your cunt, by the fear and the pleasure and the pain all intermingling. The you saw it, her hologram, looking around frantically. You flinched, terrified she’d see you like this, and The Master gave a low laugh at your fear.</p><p>“Shout for her,” The Master hissed, tensing up in your peripheral vision.</p><p>God, he’d hate to hear her name on your lips while you were like this, tied up, desperate with arousal, naked bar the underwear he’d bought you.</p><p>You screamed out her name anyway.</p><p>“Doctor?”</p><p>Just as recognition flashed over face, her hologram disappeared, cutting of your name half-way off her lips. The Master laughed, moving to stand between your spread legs. Your guilt was quickly soothed by his sheer delight.</p><p>“You did so well, love. So good for me.”</p><p>He kissed at the marks he’d left, and you laughed, rolling your neck. You wondered for a second if he’d forgotten about the toy inside of you, wishing desperately he’d do something about the teasing he was putting you through.</p><p>“Sorry for that bit at the end, I–”</p><p>He crouched down, eyebrows raised and an expression on his face you only saw after <em>mischief</em>, and you almost preemptively rolled your eyes at whatever predictable line he was going to say next.</p><p>“<em>Never</em> apologise for begging for your Master.”</p><p>There it was.</p><p>His face mirrored yours as you smirked at him.</p><p>“Does my Master want to say thank you, maybe?”</p><p>“Since you did so well…”</p><p>He sat cross-legged on the floor, and blew across your pussy, laughing at how you squirmed. Then, he held the remote out, making a show of pointing it towards you.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“More than ready.”</p><p>Your screams as he turned the settings to <em>maximum</em> would have been far more convincing of your tortuee, truly desperate, making the restraints tighten and you whole body writhe.</p><p>You hoped he was recording.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>